


It's very... Pink

by Saysly



Series: Fanart of some kind [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Fanart, Gen, Incubus Brock, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Supernatural Elements, and other assorted creatures, demon hunter for hire! Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: “How ‘bout what the fuck are you?” he’s starting to get annoyed at the lack of answers Dickbag is giving him.A hum, some shifting and, oh great, he’s sitting cross-legged in the air now. Show off.“Look at his collar!” in the time it took Jack to roll his eyes, the asshole is in front of him holding the Bajang right in his face. It takes him a bit but he manages to uncross his eyes and see…“It’s very… Pink. Why is it hot pink?” Jack will be the first to admit that he doesn’t know a lot about this particular Bajang but when he was wearing a lot of black before he shifted.“It was only one I could find on short notice and because I have fantastic taste.” and clearly Jack is missing something here





	It's very... Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neutralchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralchaos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to try (and fail) to get rid of your Incubus in 10 days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031466) by [Neutralchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralchaos/pseuds/Neutralchaos). 



May Inspiration and Muse always be with you! 

 


End file.
